riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Electric Citizen
Electric Citizen are a Heavy Rock band from Cincinnati, Ohio, formed in 2012. History Formation and Sateen (2012 - 2015) Electric Citizen was first formed in 2012 in Cincinnati, Ohio. The band was founded by Ross Dolan and his wife, Laura, along with Nick Vogelpohl and Nate Wagner, who had previously played in the Indie Rock band The Lions Rampant. The band's earliest known shows occurred in 2013 on a twelve date tour with Michigan band Haunted Leather. The band would release a double 7" on September 14 via The Crossing (and later in December a cassette version via Breathe Plastic).Electric Citizen FacebookAccessed 31 December 2016 A string of fall shows would follow including an after-party slot at Doomslang alongside Stampede and Motherplant.Electric Citizen FacebookAccessed 31 December 2016 Among the festival appearance was a string of fall shows aside bands such as Oxford Cotton, Valley of the Sun, The Wans and Dirtbag. The band would be quickly signed by RidingEasy Records (Then known as EasyRider) with the single Light Years Beyond being released on May 20th. The band's debut album Sateen would follow on June 1, 2014 with an official release party in August. Leading up to the album's release the band began to tour much more frequently, sharing the stage with Fu Manchu and The Budos Band over three US tours. In 2015 the band was announced as part of the Road To Psycho Tour in the Spring with Stoned Jesus and Elder, leading up to their appearance at Psycho California. The band would have new material in the works but in between would also schedule two more tours of the United States in 2015: A full tour with Mondo Drag and Slow Season along with two short tours (One for each coast) alongside Pentagram. Higher Time and Helltown (2016 - Present) The band's next album Higher Time would see release on May 6, 2016 via RidingEasy. The band hosted a release party in their hometown with Ruby The Hatchet as a special guest.Electric Citizen FacebookAccessed 31 December 2016 Throughout 2016, Electric Citizen would appear in Europe for the first time with two tours of the continent (Including appearances at Desertfest Belgium, Keep It Low Festival and HRH Doom Vs Stoner Festival) along with a tour with Horisont in the fall that year. Electric Citizenn also plan to tour in early 2017 with The Crazy World of Arthur Brown. On 17 April 2018, Electric Citizen announced that a third album was complete and turned in to Riding Easy, along with announced appearances at Far Out Nashville and Modified Ghost Festival.Electric Citizen Facebook That summer the band would announce their third album Helltown, set for a 29 September release via RidingEasy along with a tour supporting Monster Magnet that fall. On April 20, 2019, the band performed at Psycho Smokeout. That May, Electric Citizen appeared at Desertfest in Berlin surrounding a headlining tour of Europe. Discography Studio Albums * Sateen (2014, RidingEasy Records) * Higher Time (2016, RidingEasy Records) * Helltown (2018, RidingEasy Records) Misc. Releases * Electric Citizen (EP, double 7") (2013, The Crossing) * Light Years Beyond (Single) (2013, RidingEasy Records) Members Current Members * Laura Dolan - Vocals * Ross Dolan - Guitar * Nate Wagner - Drums * Nick Vogelpohl - Bass Former Members * Randy Proctor - Bass * Yusef Quota '''- Keyboards Tours * '''2013 Spring Tour (With Haunted Leather)(2013)FacebookAccessed 31 December 2016 * 2013 Fall Shows (2013) * 2014 Spring US Tour (With Fu Manchu) (2014) * 2014 July/August US Tour (With The Budos Band; The Cult on two dates) (2014) * 2014 October/November US Tour (With The Budos Band) (2014) * The Road To Psycho (With Stoned Jesus, Elder; Part of Psycho Festival) (2015) * 2015 July US Tour (With Slow Season and Mondo Drag) (2015) * 2015 August / October US Tour (With Pentagram, Satan's Satyrs) (2015) * Higher Time 2016 European Tour (With Wolfmother) (2016) * 2016 October European Tour (With Salem's Pot, Orange Goblin on select dates) (2016) * 2016 November US Tour (With Horisont) (2016) * Zim Zam Zim (With The Crazy World of Arthur Brown) (2017) * April 2017 Mini-Tour (2017)Electric Citizen Facebook * Mindfucker North American Tour (With Monster Magnet, Dark Sky Choir) (2018)Monster Magnet Facebook * 2019 European Tour (2019) External Links *Facebook *BandCamp *Interview With the Band References Category:Band Category:Cincinnati Category:Ohio Category:USA Category:Stoner Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Heavy Rock